Is This, What is This?
by tomloki
Summary: The Thor movies are just movies in Darcy's world. Loki is a damn-nice fictional character, played by some actor with a name she doesn't bother to remember. Then she wakes up and she's in their world. Shit just got real. Loki, just got real. What.
1. 1

"You know when something's bad for you, but you have it anyway? Yeah. He's like that."

"You're _kidding._" Jane says, "Something is horribly wrong with you."

"Okay," Darcy says, slightly offended in a coffee shop of all places. "You don't have to go there, but I mean come on, _look_ at him." She points at her Loki-filled desktop background. She sighs (unknowingly) "He's _beautiful._"

"Darcy," Jane replies, gently pushing the phone away, "he's not _real_."

"So?" she inquires, slightly offended. "He is to me." She hugs the phone to her chest. There is the tiniest, infinitesimal inkling that tells she's gone fucking crazy, but honestly this world is just a little bit better with a lot of dreams and a lot of "don't drop that thunk-ka-thunk" or whatever the hell that song is saying and Loki.

Jane just shakes her head, "I can only imagine what you'd do if you meet the actor."

Darcy raises an immediate hand to a stop. "I do not care of this 'ac_tor_' you speak of. I care for his character. Because that personality and that hair is what gets me - you know what. I'm actually starting to feel uncomfortable talking about my slightly unhealthy obsession with this fictional character. So. That's that. Let's talk about something else. Like physics. Or work. You know, the boring stuff you like."

* * *

When she gets home she feels drained, but in a good, I-did-absolutely-nothing-today-and-I-loved-it way. That's what Sundays like to do to you: make you love them but slap you in the face because 'bitch you got work tomorrow'. Fantastic.

Darcy takes a shower and snuggles up in her pajamas on the couch. It's one of those days where she feels like dreaming. Naturally, she pulls the rom-com card, and goes for something with just the right amount of cheese: _The Holiday._ Honestly, they need to be put more Jack Black and Kate Winslet and less Jude Law and Cameron Diaz. Sure, Jude's good-looking (great-looking, what with that _accent_), but Jack, oh Jack's got this personality that's the nice guy every girl wants in her life. She sighs. Some days she wants an arrogant bastard and suddenly she's craving the nice one. What is wrong with her hopelessly girlish tendencies.

Sometimes she forgets she's a girl. The kind with all of those dumb-ass but entirely true stereotypes.

Just when the movies got Jack and Kate laughing at another one of those Jack jokes she passes out.

* * *

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Just give her a few moments, it was quite the trip."

_What are these voices. _Darcy flashes her eyes open in seconds, bolt upright. She bangs her head against the floating thing. Wait, _floating thing_?

She surveys her surroundings, everything is magical looking. Literally. There is gold everywhere. Absolutely everywhere.

Ahem. Oh. She has company.

"Darcy," Frigga smiles, placing a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?" Then there's Odin just standing there, being all regal and shit.

What the _actual_ fuck.


	2. 2

**note:** I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this so bare with me guys. Thanks for the support, I'm glad you're interested. (:

* * *

"Who? Me?" Darcy points, mouth agape. She pauses, expression deadpan. "My name is Darcy."

The two of them start laughing at her, the kind where you're slightly disturbed so the best thing to is just laugh at it. She isn't fucking insane.

"I'm not insane," she reassures them, "Really." Wide-eyed. Shocked.

"Oh, we are well-aware of that." Frigga laughs that fake-ass laugh again. "Odin, do you think it would be best to - "

She glimpses the nod of Odin's head and passes out. Again.

* * *

They need to stop doing that to her. That's obviously not helping. When she comes to, she's alone, and very well free to explore. She gets up. She looks down.

She's in a dress, the fancy ones in _Thor._ She's in _Thor._ What the hell is going on. She sits down again, her mind suddenly overwhelmed. This is a dream. This has to be a dream.

It's too beautiful to be real. And the actors - the characters - look exactly the same. This place looks the same. She looks at the golden walls, gets a peak of the universe through the open door. These aren't visual effects. This feels real.

Darcy slaps herself in the face.

She regrets it immediately. "_Ow."_ But it's a wake-up call, because this isn't real.

Well, she shrugs, she might as well explore it.

The door shuts closed.

* * *

"Oh my fucking god."

The universe is just there. Around her. There are stars everywhere; she's surrounded by it. She's _in _it.

"This can't be real," she mutters to herself, tracing the pillars as she walks down the corridor.

Silence has never felt more welcoming. Darcy stops, closing her eyes and breathing it in: the cool, crisp air, the unnatural stillness. The serenity is nothing like she's ever felt before.

"Darcy!" Well that didn't last very long.

She turns, frowning.

"There you are!" Frigga calls, grabbing her by the arm and quickly pulling her along. "Come."

"Well," Darcy says, trying to keep up with the quickening pace. "You _do_ have me by the arm so I can't say no can I."

Frigga ignores her.

* * *

Two doors. They look like _mahogany._ Though she's not entirely sure what mahogany looks like, and if that's what rich people have, but it sounds like rich people stuff so she just assumes. Much like she assumes marshmallows to be incorrectly named yet correctly named because shit man what if they really were made in some sketchy marsh? What if _that's where it all started?_

Her musings amuse her too easily.

Frigga pushes through and into a bedroom. She brings Darcy to the bed, insistent. "_Sleep,_" the regality in her voice is commanding yet strangely soothing.

Then she just leaves. Darcy couldn't be feeling any more confused.

"Wait a second," she calls, "Is this _my_ room?"

This is bigger then her apartment.

* * *

Waking up is very bright. She hates it. She _despises it._

Darcy brings the pillow to her eyes, sighing in irritation, momentarily forgetting where she is. She buries herself under the comforter, willing for sleep. Please,sleep, return.

Doors just like to open at the most inconvenient of moments. In comes Frigga, pulling the covers from Darcy's face and placing a warm hand on her forehead. "Ah," she smiles, relieved. "How are you feeling today?"

Darcy shrugs, indifferent. "Relatively confused, but eh."

She nods, confused yet understanding. How is that even possible.

* * *

So apparently she hasn't woken up yet, which doesn't make any sense. But usually dreams do that. Make absolutely no fucking sense.

The pretty lady's brought her to breakfast, and there, Darcy sees everyone. Every single person in those movies are here, in this hall, eating food.

_Food._

* * *

Darcy stuffs her face because holy hell she hasn't had delicious morsels such as these in _years._ Unfortunately that is no exaggeration.

"This tastes so fucking good," she mumbles through a mouthful to her adjacent left. The man just smiles begrudgingly in return. She rolls her eyes. No etiquette is called for when there is good shit like this lying around. On an endless table. Guh. Food.

Suddenly there's a commotion, some loud-ass noise that gets her ears ringing, so Darcy follows the looks. Apparently someone has arrived.

Raucous coughing ensues.

Somehow, it didn't occur to her that he- he'd-

he'd be real.


	3. 3

**note: **I am posting this because I just couldn't wait. It's my first time writing Darcy x Loki and anything Thor in general so I hope it doesn't sound too out-of-character. I'm a little hesitant with the Asgardian dialogue. Anyway, thanks for the reviews as always.

* * *

"Ohmahgob," she muffles through a muffin. Oh my fucking god.

Look, there's a god. A real nice-ass looking god.

Please, _please_ let this dream be real.

Odin starts bellowing and hello-ing and patting them on the back as they gather around the table and take a seat.

Darcy cranes her head, yearning for a better look. He just had to go and sit out of her peripheral.

* * *

This unbearable confusion is beginning to weigh down on her. The questions start, too. But she's actually a bit busy at the moment.

Frigga's taken her by the arm, dragging her to yet another unknown place.

"Can you please explain to me where we are going?" And Loki.

"You shall see."

"'You shall see,'" Darcy mocks, "I can't believe you actually talk like that." What about Loki. Will she mother-fucking see Loki. Fuck. She never curses this much. Wait no, this is in her brain. Never-mind.

Frigga abruptly stops. Darcy trips, falls, now her ass hurts.

"What do you mean?" the suddenly terrifying-looking woman says. "_What do you know?_"

She has no words. She is sinking though.

Deeper.

Into.

Confusion.

Oh, and what's that? Is that a bit of annoyance? Irritation? Not that she has any reason to be; it's not as though she woke up (has she woken up?) and found herself (is this _herself?)_ in a fictional world with fictional characters that are extremely good-looking. That would be _impossible_.

If anyone has seen Darcy mad, they have not seen the wrath. Slowly, she rises, anger rushing through her. "I. Don't. Fucking. Know." Her voice is ice (well, she'd like to think so). "I wake up. I pass out. It's been a day and I'm still here. In this _mother-fucking beautiful_ dream that frankly, isn't going how it should be."

Darcy steps closer, Frigga, though startled, holds her ground. Her _pride._

"Honestly," Darcy continues, "I have been in this world for _so long _and all I have seen of the main attraction was a glimpse of the back of his head. _The back of his - _still quite attractive - _head. _This is _my _fucking dream man, let me do what the _fuck_ I want."

She pushes past Frigga, and walks, head held high and without a clue of where the hell she is going.

It feels _great._

* * *

"She thinks it's a dream."

"Well," Odin says, indifferent. "That's very well, then."

"Is it?" Frigga asks, taking a step closer to the throne. "We don't know what this could do. What _she_ could do. It could be irreversible."

"Oh, it doesn't matter," he replies, "she's merely a human. She poses no threat to Asgard."

"She does not, but her being brought here - how will this affect these worlds?"

Odin, sighing, rises and places his hands on Frigga's cheeks. "It will be fine, Frigga. Nothing has changed since her arrival. Do not worry. We will send her back, just as she came."

She pushes his hands away. "We do not even know how she _came_ here, how do you suppose we will send her back? This should not be possible."

Odin sighs once more, but is reassuring nonetheless. "Everything will go as it shall."

* * *

So, she's kind of lost. Completely.

Stupidity. Utter stupidity. How the hell was that a good idea? How the hell is she going to get back to her room? She's been walking down this corridor for hours (it's probably been ten minutes), when will this end?

She hears it.

The voice.

The _voice._

So she hides.

Again, _stupidity. _Darcy shakes her head at her idiocy, what is she? Thirteen years old? Actually, that is a fair assumption. She quiets her breathing as the voices grow louder, seeing as she's already fallen into the pit so she might as well go with it. Maybe she'll come out stronger in the end. Probably not.

They pass her pillar, and Darcy sees. Loki is speaking rather eloquently to Thor, about something but holy shit he is taller in real life. Dream life. And the way he walks, oh that is just swag right there. Did she just say swag.

Right before he turns the corner she sighs (rather loudly) in relief.

Loki stops, turns -

but Thor calls after him, steps ahead, and he disappears.

She saw it. Darcy saw it.

His _face.__  
_

Oh shit, she still doesn't know where she is.

* * *

Darcy continues to dawdle, hoping she took the right turn to civilization when civilization just pops out of nowhere.

"Ah, hey! Over here!" she waves, running over. The woman turns.

Oh shit it's Sig. "Whoa, did not see that coming," she mumbles to herself.

Sig scrunches her eyebrows.

"Anyway, could you possibly direct me to Frigga? Seeing as I have no idea where the hell I am."

"Why?" the other questions, suspicious.

"Didn't I just tell you that."

Sig continues to look at her, _testing_ her. She turns, quickening her pace. "Follow me."

So she guesses that means she passed.

"What is your name? Are you new to Asgard?" Sig inquires, as Darcy tries to keep up. This is too much physical effort for her body to take.

"Darcy and yes," she pants, "can you slow down? This isn't easy for horizontal runners."

"Horizontal runners?" the other asks, testing the words. "I have not heard of this. Does this sport come from where you reside?"

"Uh, yeah. You could say that."

* * *

They arrive at another fancy room. Honestly they all look fancy and Darcy stopped trying to see the differences.

"I've brought company," Sif says, gesturing to Darcy.

"Darcy, there you are," Frigga says, relieved. "I was worried you'd gotten lost."

"In this place? Yeah, right. I know this place like the-" she glances down, "back of my hand." Smile. Someone please understand her humor.

Frigga laughs (Darcy hopes it's genuine), "I'm sure you do. But come, we need to talk. There is business to attend to."

"Business?" Darcy chortles, "What am I, a part of some elite order?"

"That would explain the accent," Sif contends.

"Accent?" Darcy responds, "You're _kidding_, right? Do you people hear yourselves? Everything you say sounds profound." Profound. She wasn't aware she knew that word. Win.

Frigga interrupts the side conversation, calling Darcy over once more.

"Okay okay, I'm coming," Darcy follows.

* * *

"Has your stay in Asgard been well, Darcy?" Frigga begins, as they walk at a far more leisurely pace then Sif and her did. Thank god.

"My stay?" Right, dream.

"Yes, and you'd just arrived," she continues, forming the story as she goes along. "It was quite the trip. As you had said, your kind have never taken such a journey before."

My kind? Eh, she'll go with it. "Oh! Right, yeah, my kind," Darcy agrees somewhat nonchalantly.

Frigga nods, quietly hiding a smile behind her hand. "How long do you plan on having your stay here, Darcy?"

It's so easy once you jump on the bandwagon. "As long as I'll need to, of course. My uh, land, is still, um, recuperating from the recent, um, war. Yeah. War."

"Oh right, how could I have forgotten?" Frigga exclaims, "I heard it was a long, torturous battle."

"Yes, very long and very torturous," Darcy flippantly says. "But enough about where I am come from," before she runs out of ideas, "I would love to take a tour of Asgard."

"That can be arranged," Frigga pleasantly replies, turning her head to the land before her. She slows her pace, stopping before a balcony. "It truly is a beautiful land." Darcy can see the twinkle in her eyes.

She follows the queen's eye-line. She can't help but smile. "It really is."

* * *

It's evening before she knows it, which means, the one and only thing she can hold to heart: food.

Darcy, having managed to get Frigga to provide a map of the general, key places she'll need to be aware of in this endlessness, enters the dining hall alone and ready to make friends.

"Darcy!" Sif calls, sitting with the Warrior Three and Thor. Loki is nowhere to be found and that is entirely alright with her. Having postponed her appearance with the guy has caused to her to assume the worst will happen once they actually, very likely, meet face to face. She feels both nervous and excitement.

Darcy waves in reply, walking over in the best regality she could muster.

Sif gives a quick introduction, offering Darcy a seat beside her as the meal begins.

"So, Darcy," Thor starts, "I have heard you come from a far land."

"Yes I have," Darcy interrupts, reaching for another bun. She hasn't thought of a name for this 'far land' yet. "But I can't wait to actually see this place. It's pretty amazing."

Thor nods, "That it is."

When she's just about to start hoping they'll offer her a tour, Thor is distracted. She looks behind her.

Of course he comes when she's over-stuffed and lethargic, that's the best kind of Darcy.

"Loki!" Thor grins, "Come brother, welcome our new guest."

She hopes the ceaseless smile on her face isn't creepy. Loki nods pertly at her, acknowledging her with a slight smile. "Welcome, Darcy."

He knows her name. She giggles. Shit. "You know my name."

"Yes, I'm well-aware of it. You have been the topic of recent conversation in Asgard." His voice is so melty.

"I have? Huh. Didn't even notice."

Loki smiles once more, but she knows. He's just being polite, his interest is very, extremely, nominally peaked. She should've expected that. Oh well. It still hurts a little, though it really shouldn't. He's not real. But there's something else, something's different.

It clicks like the switch connected to a light bulb so essentially it's a light bulb. "You're young," she deadpans randomly, long after the conversation ended. His hair is short, like the first _Thor_ movie short, and his eyes, they're not as harsh. There's no pain. There's still innocence.

"Yes," Loki replies pertinently, "By Asgardian standards, I am."

This is before he went bad.


	4. 4

**note:** Still don't know where I'm going but yeah more story have fun with that. Thank you for reading you wonderful people.

* * *

Loki's disinterest is a little surprising, as well as a little hurtful, but that is, unfortunately, how it is. For now.

Darcy's still occupied with other, far more important issues: the "before" Loki. She's not sure if she likes this one. Sure, his attractiveness has not dwindled in any sort of way but, nevertheless, he is _different._ Much different than she'd thought he was.

Dinner was quiet, this may have possibly been due to Thor's incessant outbursts (he must love to hear himself talk, or thinks others do - she forgot he was such an airhead before he met his one-and-only), but Loki was so _good._ His polite quips and the innocence ever-present in his eyes, his manner, was so strange for Darcy to wrap her head around. She hadn't realized she'd fallen quite head-over-heels for the other one (In other words, her nervousness was reserved for _that_, whatever he is now - honestly he wasn't much of anything in the beginning of that movie). Also as a side-note she's not too fond of the short hair, she'll have to change that.

Oh, you thought she was just going to _let_ him continue on like that? Oh no.

She's gonna irritate him into oblivion.

* * *

"Loki, my main man!" Darcy calls, feet echoing against the marble as she runs up to him. "What's up?"

The tall one replies with a 'gracious' smile. Oh, the rehearsals. "Hello, Darcy, I am well."

"'Well,'" she repeats, "that's s_well._" She beams up at him. Their height difference is rather perfect.

He returns her humor with a slight nod. What a tight-ass.

"Loosen up a bit, will you?" she elbows him in the ribs.

He toddles to the left, slightly perturbed but obviously he hasn't gotten to know her well enough yet. "'Loose'? What sort of language do they speak in your realm?"

Darcy shrugs, "English."

"I would never have thought," he mutters under his breath.

She bubbles up a little laugh. "Ah, there's the sarcasm. For a second I thought it was non-existent."

"I am clever when need be," Loki explains, rather simply.

"Well, excuse me for not realizing that."

"How did you know?" he asks like a freaking punch to the face. Not slap. _Punch_.

"I- I'm good at reading people," she stammers, time to run away. "I'll see you sometime. Possibly breakfast. Unless you're not gonna be there. But I definitely am. It is the simple equation that food equals Darcy. Just thought I should clarify that. I'm talking too much seeing by the look on your face so bye."

She turns the corner.

* * *

He never thought his patience could ever be stretched so thin. She was driving him mad.

Loki takes a deep breath, pausing for a moment. He isn't very fond of this woman, actually he found her extremely irritating from the very second he laid eyes on her, honestly she eats like a savage. She is unkempt, unaware, and unthinking in everything she does. It took him one simple conversation to come to that conclusion.

He'll have to be especially cognizant whenever her unpredictable presence may arise.

* * *

It's day two and she's already very bored. And this dream is the longest one she's ever had, but she's not sure if that's a good thing anymore.

"Every day is so same-same," she mutters under her breath, scuffing her feet against the floor as she heads towards breakfast. Oh, and another thing: Loki, _Loki_, is absolutely dull. She saw him striding with those long legs of his, stroke up a conversation and left feeling unfulfilled. He's so closeted.

She stops, eyes wide. Closeted. Oh no.

Loki's not _gay,_ is he?

"No, no of course not," she practically scolds to herself. "I can't blame sexual orientation for the lack of sexual attraction." Exuding from him, she's ready to pounce.

She's having conversations with herself.

This is when she misses Jane. But food's there to make her feel better.

Food is always there.

* * *

"Sif, Thor, Loki, the other three whose names I haven't bothered to learn yet," she deadpans, nodding to each of them as she takes a seat.

It's like reflex. Every time she's around Thor's cockiness skyrockets to infinity. Slightly annoying but also amusing. And a little attractive. Not as much as Loki but no one can compare that magnificent creature to anyone. Her thoughts are so conflicted.

"...and that is how I led the glorious victory of that battle my friends, my brother, and I endured," Thor ends, content with his story-telling.

Darcy heard none of it. She got lost after "the." She goes for a nod because words could lead her down the path of I-wasn't-listening.

"So," Darcy begins, best to change topics. To herself. "I was thinking someone needs to show me around this place. So," she stops, turning and point to the face of the god of lacking mischief, "Loki, I was wondering if you'd be interested in giving me a tour of Asgard. You have two options, either yes or _yes._"

Loki goes for the former.

She, too, is clever when need be.

* * *

It's like he's put up an invisible wall. He hides behind it all the fucking time. But not just with her, she noticed, but with everyone. At least, that's what she thinks. Maybe she can't accept that fact that he is not what she has grown to know him as. Unfortunately she doesn't want to accept him any other way._  
_

He knocks on her door bright and early and exactly when she's unprepared. She's about to open the door but thankfully looks down: oh, right. She's naked. Darcy quickly wraps the nearest, largest piece of material she could find. It just happened to be her bed sheet.

"Give me a minute!" she shouts, surveying her appearance in the mirror. All is covered. She wrenches open the gigantic door. "H-hi." Damn her stammering. Damn her half-nakedness.

Loki's eyes never stray from her face. "I've come to give you the tour you desired, though I see you are occupied," he insinuates from her scandalous attire, giving it a quick once-over. She almost thinks it lingered, but she blames her mind for that assumption.

"Ten minutes and I'll be out. I swear," Darcy promises, removing one arm wrapping the sheet around her and sticking her pinky out.

He looks down at it, an eyebrow cocked till he raises his pinky as well. She takes it with hers, pulling his arm down with every word: "Pinky." Down. "Promise." Down. He almost falls.

The surprise on his face was priceless.

* * *

"Sorry about that. I didn't expect you to be that early." she says since the silence began to eat at her from the inside out.

"You did not expect me to arrive on time? Well I apologize for not meeting your expectation," Loki retorts. Whoa there.

Well, that was _rude._ She liked that. "Yeah, you should be bowing down to my womanly tendencies. On your knees."

"I prefer _kneel_, actually," he arrogantly ripostes.

Oh, the irony. The _irony._ She bursts out laughing, "That is just beautiful."

"Kneeling? That is what they consider to be beautiful in your realm?"

"On some occasions, yeah. If you're into the kinky shit."

He doesn't bother to ask anymore questions. He's left further confused with every answer.

* * *

This woman is unlike any other. Her amusement to every snide remark he makes attracts rather than repels her. Her presences addles him; he cannot help but insult and criticize her in every way he can think of. He's never behaved as such with anyone before; he's never wanted to. She brings the worst out of him.

It's only been two days since he's met her.

* * *

"Yeah, Asgard is a fucking paradise," she bluntly concludes, as she walks across the rainbow road to the final exhibit: the bifrost.

Loki doesn't reply. She turns around. He's stopped, contemplatively looking away from the sun. Away.

"Of course," she interrupts his musings, "you turn away from it."

He looks at her, confusion fleeting. He settles for suspicion. "You act as though you know me."

"Again," she recalls from earlier, "I am good when it comes to reading people or whatever I'd said earlier. It comes naturally." Huh. That actually sounded confident.

"Of course," his expression softens, though only slightly. "How could I forget."

"Now," she says, "let's go see the fancy gate thing." Darcy grabs his hand because she's bold.

She curses, immediately releasing his grip. She looks down.

It burned. She looks to Loki, mouth agape.

He is, too.

What the hell Dream, now you won't even let her touch him?

Asshole.


End file.
